Eden Williams
Ability to extend her limbs Great knowledge about mutations |gender = Female |hair color = Blond (human) Green (EVO) |eye color = Black (human) Green with vertical pupils (EVO) |weapons = }} '''Doctor Eden Williams' appears only in Cartoon Network magazine's comic Action Pack Issue #54 titled "Heart of Stone". History Heart of Stone Eden Williams was an evolutionary mutation researcher. After the Nanite Event, she traveled to Abysus to collect data. However, her gear was damaged and one of the Abysian plants scratched her hand, thus turning her into an EVO. Much later she finally met Van Kleiss, but their encounter was interrupted by Rex and Bobo. Rex was willing to cure her, but the woman thought that she was better being an EVO rather than a human. When she got away from Rex to Van Kleiss's side, the Abysus ruler drained her nanites and turned her into stone in the process. However, after Rex left with Bobo, Van Kleiss grew a flower in front of her. It was an EVO flower, whose nanites he had drained before. Personality Dr. Eden Williams is determined, independent, brave and a bit stubborn. She is ready to disobey Providence's orders if she feels certain about her cause. When Providence had denied her idea to do some scientific research of the nanite infusion in Abysus, she went to Abysus on her own. Eden also has a soft side of her personality—she likes flowers and the attention of people around her. She is well aware of her beauty. As a scientist, Dr. Williams is quite intelligent and values other people with great intellect highly. That is why she wanted to meet Van Kleiss, whose scientific work had impressed her very much. Eden strongly believes that EVOs surpass humans and, unlike many other EVOs, she does not want to be cured. More than that, Eden is even afraid to become a human again. She admitted that, in her heart, she had always wanted to be an EVO. In the battle, Eden is quite self-assured, due to her new EVO powers, and she does not feel pity for her enemies. Rex assumed that Eden was not thinking clearly since her mutation. Abilities As a researcher, Eden is a very determined and intelligent woman. Her knowledge about mutations could turn out to be essential to Providence - that was why Rex was sent to Abysus. Relationships Van Kleiss Eden is, as she herself put it, "Van Kleiss' biggest fangirl" and thus traveled to Abysus to meet him. Rex summed up Eden's and Van Kleiss' encounter as "they looked like they're in love with each-other... or something like that." Appearances Comics * "Heart of Stone (Cartoon Network Action Pack №54)" Trivia * Rex described her as pretty by the look on her photo before she turned into an EVO; while Van Kleiss called her beautiful after she turned into an EVO. * Eden described her mutation into an EVO as "very painful". Category:Cartoon Network Action Pack Category:Characters Category:Comics characters Category:E.V.O.s Category:Female characters Category:Human E.V.O.s Category:Scientists